User blog:Asnow89/Josh Boone Answered YOUR Questions
You asked...and he answered! Josh Boone, the director of The Fault in Our Stars tells you about his decision making while directing TFiOS, his life as a filmmaker, and even his favorite kind of cake. A special thanks to Josh for taking the time to answer these questions. Enjoy! Questions about The Fault in Our Stars Making a movie based on a popular book would probably put alot of pressure to make the movie as similar to the book as possible for all the book fans out there. How did you manage it? Specially when you took up this movie, how did you feel? Were you intimidated or were you confident about it? (From Ipaintedafish) I was confident in the book and when I came onto the project there was already a great script that was so true to the book. John Green was so happy with the script that I thought fans would be too. How did you approach the film? What steps did you take? How did your vision of the film emerge creatively speaking? Did you consult other films, music, paintings, etc? When I pitched the film to Fox I brought a bunch of music including M83's Wait and a book of photography by Ryan McGinley. I also brought in Jerry McGuire to show them how I wanted to do the opening montage of the movie and talked a lot about Cameron Crowe films, and they were nice enough to hire me. Was there one scene from the book that you really wanted to make perfect in the movie? The love scene. What was your favorite part of the movie? (From @megan_treder) The Van Houten scene. Working with Season Kent on the film’s music, how did your ideas for the film meld together? (From @ohfangirlperks) I gave her a list of all the artists on my iTunes and gave her the same music that I gave Fox. We have very similar taste in music, and just had a great time collaborating. Why did you leave the scene with John Green out? It didn't advance the story, but you don't often know that until you end up in the editing room. It's a nice extra on the Blu-ray though. Why did you leave out Caroline and Kaitlyn? (From Everderp) I didn't, the screenwriters did. Also, you don't need them to tell the main story of Gus and Hazel. Is there a book that means as much to you as TFIOS means to everyone who's read the book?(@Zoezupan) Stephen King's The Dark Tower series. Why did you delete “The Red Wheelbarrows” scene from the movie? (From @AnnaSoselia) It's in the extended cut, but unfortunately the movie was too long and that particular scene slowed down the pace. Do you know if the extended version of TFiOS is on all Blu-ray or just on the Little Infinities Edition? (From @hannahdevyor) The Little Infinities Edition is the one to get if you want everything because it includes the theatrical and the extended versions. Questions about Filmmaking and Other Projects How and when did you know you wanted to become a director? Did you ever think you'd be directing a movie that millions of people would love? I wanted to make movies since I was I was a little kid-- it's all I ever wanted to do. I'm so glad this story connected with audiences beyond my wildest dreams. You don't think about that when you're trying to make a movie. You're just trying to get it right. I'm really looking forward to The Stand! It seems daunting to whittle down King's novel to 3 hours. How is the writing process coming along? Are you drawing from the uncut version at all? Anything else you can tell us? The script is done and hews very closely to the book, and includes material from the uncut edition as well. '' '''What is your favorite kind of cake? (From @aaronsmithfilm)' My mom's chocolate pound cake. She used to sell it at Barnes and Noble in Virginia Beach. I still make her bake me one every time I come home. Category:Blog posts